


Pools

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, OT3, PWP, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, future fic - 18+ Characters, plot?, they all love each other okay, yeah plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Sometimes, Hannah thinks too much.Sometimes, it's Amanda and Akko's job to distract her.
Relationships: Amanda O'Neill/Hannah England/Akko kagari, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Haha welcome to my dumpster fire
> 
> Fic was heavily inspired by its namesake, 'Pools', By Glass Animals. It's whack but it's ocean-themed... so it'll make sense?
> 
> This fic was voted into existence by yall over on Tumblr! As such, it is dedicated to you <3

Hannah England wasn’t sure when she’d finally gone off the deep end. It had to have been recently, what with the way she was acting- it felt like the world was new, each step guiding her through uncharted territory. It was strange, in the same way the ocean was strange; everyone knew about it sure, to its basic principle. The waves drew back and forth against the shore, and it was full of life, scouring a presumably ‘barren’ plane of existence without the help of the world above. It was also dark, down there, though, and no one really knew how far it’s depths ventured. 

To Hannah, people were a lot like the ocean. On the surface, they appeared to be quite simple; a solid mass of blue, with a face, glistening, white seafoam being the only thing to breach the swaying waters. Yet, if you decided to take the plunge- to hold your nose and drop into the place where light forgot to shine- there were other things living there. Brilliant wonders, with scales that glowed brighter than the sun on the sand, and predators, with sharp teeth, and maws wider than she was tall. Yes, people could be equal parts beauty and danger, and it was impossible to tell the difference at a glance. 

  
It wasn’t really a choice people could make, either. Whether you liked it or not, there were just some things you could never control- Hannah knew that everyone had secret parts of themselves. It was nature. To betray that general code would be an almost traitorous act, unnatural by very definition. 

Then why did she… why did she seem to find the only two people in the world who refused to follow that very simple, very clear description? 

The sound of a few verbal clicks and a low whistling came from the bed.  
“Damn, England. Puttin’ on a show for us?”  
She didn’t have to turn her head to picture them, in her mind- all sharp grins and toned angles, with charisma dripping from their lips, like it were cheap boxed wine with a leak. Hannah was guilty of indulging in it, too, the leak forming into a spring the moment she turned her back to their ever so irresistible faces. It seemed the longer she looked, the worse it got.  
  
Hannah flipped up the collar of her dress shirt up, the slightly rumbled, pale fabric standing out against the flushed red of her skin. She took a weighted breath, deciding the plethora of buttons weren’t worth the trouble.  
“Down, girl.”  
It was a simple command, in a raspy tone reserved for nights like this- where the hours lay stretched across time like a tablecloth, pulled too tight around the edges. Not even the stars peeked through heavy curtains, the impenetrable fortress that was her room sealed off in so many ways that even the air seemed to grow thick and stagnant, trapped within the same four walls. It was constricting in the best way, curling around her throat like ribbon, satin and smooth, the edges pressing threateningly into her skin.

There was a shuffling, and a creak, and she heard a warm, pleased noise rumble in someone’s chest. It was enough to make her turn her head, enough to make her want- no, need to see. Akko was conscious, now, stretched out lazily, with her arms propped her up, folded neatly on Amanda’s side, clad in nothing but her sports bra. They were both eyeing her, because of course, they were- red and green may have been opposite on the color wheel, but here, they worked in perfect harmony to make all the muscles in Hannah’s body tense and relax. 

  
“Come back to bed?”  
Oh, the way Akko begged. It made Hannah shift from foot to foot, changing her stance to put a hand on her hip, giving them a pointed look. Really, she couldn’t leave for more than a moment, and they were already yearning for her to return to their sides, like dogs waiting impatiently for their beloved master.  
Well, there were worse things to be than a beloved master.   
“I’m just going to wash my face. I’m sure you two can entertain yourselves until I get back~”  
That got her smiles, and Amanda leaned up into a sitting position, taking Akko’s arms into her hands and pulling her close enough to rest her cheek against the top of her head. Hannah watched her move the same way a shark did when it knew it had its prey cornered- the tallest witch’s skin had a smattering of discolorations in varying sizes. Discolorations Akko was currently planning on renewing, if the mischievous glint of revival in her expression said anything. 

She should have known to bet on their second winds, the moment she left the room.   
“Alright, alright, go one. Grab me an aspirin, will ya? My back’s been killing me.”  
“Psh- you sound like an old hag.”  
“Hag? Say that to my face, Kagari-”  
“H.A.G.”

With a sigh, her feet moved her body across cold, empty floorboards, stepping onto the cool tile of the bathroom while a fight for ‘world’s most obnoxious partner’ ensued. It was a common enough occurrence that Hannah knew exactly how it’d end- which body positions they were in, what sounds came from what chokehold. She could hear Akko tapping out, begging for mercy, as Amanda smugly lavished in her victory; Hannah counted to three, before the ‘superior champion’ had her face smothered under a pillow, round two of fight club ringing it’s prized bell.   
  
Locking her gaze with her reflection’s, Hannah opened the medicine cabinet, thumb rubbing under her eye as she searched for her contact solution. Her fingers find it using muscle memory alone, taking it in one hand, and a bottle of painkillers in the other. You’d think by now, they’d all put more effort into magic that relieves pain- though she supposed it was human of them to forget. 

Closing the cabinet door, she mulled over the thought of what that meant. To be human. Deep down, she often wondered if witches could be called human at all- they did many things that the mundane people of the Earth couldn’t fathom, on a daily basis. They conjured something from seemingly nothing, like the gods of the old world, ruling over the living with an iron fist- and yet, though the villages of the past feared them, the witches of today were treated more like a nuisance than a deity to be worshipped.   
Then again, rough seas could appear calm, if only for a moment. Perhaps the lull in their reputation, their presence, their power, was only a great sign to be wary. 

  
Just as she opens her contacts case, she hears the familiar thud of feet sprinting in her direction.   
“Hannah! Amanda’s being a jerk again-”  
“It’s not my fault you’re so easy!”  
There when her four seconds of peace. This particular bathroom was a little small for three people, but then again, they weren’t really supposed to all be in there in the first place. This was a ‘Perfects’ dorm layout, equipped for one witch at a time, after they’d successfully reached the academy’s standards. With the lack of student population, though, she and the rest of her team had managed to score one, as a treat for being so well behaved. Transforming it into a pseudo love nest wasn’t exactly the most ethical thing to do with it, but it was her turn to use it, and she’d be damned if she wasted the opportunity.   
Besides, it’s not like Diana and Barbara didn’t do the same exact thing.  
At least she wouldn’t have to bring the asprin out, now. 

A pair of strong, grabby arms encircled her waist, nudging her forward slightly as a head nuzzled it’s way into her shoulder, forcing her to stop what she was doing long enough to grab hold of the counter. Amanda stood in the doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the frame; shorts clad hips doing little to protect her from the elements.  
The ‘elements’ being Hannah’s stare.  
“Protect mee~”  
Warm, soft breath, and even softer whine, vibrated against her neck, making her lips curl and vision blur as she squinted at the intensity of the sensitivity there.   
Akko drew herself tighter, as if trying to mold their bodies together, hands pulling at the loose-fitting shirt hiding the rest of Hannah’s skin. Her lack of shame in her obvious intentions was clear, with the way the lips on her flesh smiled, pressing closer into a proper string of kisses. Insatiable was the word that came to Hannah’s mind, when she saw red eyes prompting her to say anything peering up at her through the glow of the mirror. Cheeky, in every sense of the word. Akko practically purred, slipping the tips of her fingers under the material to trace her slowly fading ribs- with age came a fullness she’d feared for a long time, in the same manner, the people feared their culture, their gifts. In the same manner people feared people, an instinctual mess, that no one could pinpoint the origins of.  
Hannah finished taking out her contacts. 

As if she could tase the thoughts on her skin, Akko moved Hannah’s long, auburn hair away from her shoulder, leaning over to press the dip of her nose into the slope of her jaw.   
“Hey, it’s okay. Look at me?”  
Her vision was hazy, but she wasn’t blind, holding Akko’s line of sight from where she stood. At the edges of their reflection, Amanda continued to supervise. She expected her to join them, at any moment, in front of the sink- to brush her teeth, or run her fingers through her hair, to be close, like she always ached to be.  
But, instead, she stayed put.   
“Sorry, I’ll be back in bed in a minute.” 

  
Akko’s fingers dipped lower, teasing at the curve of her hip, scribbling illegible shapes along the hem of the boxer shorts she’s so cunningly stolen no less than an hour ago during the time of messy sheets and bruised lips. Such a simple act was cause for a million questions, inquiries about herself and those around her.

But Akko didn’t want a busy brained Hannah, not right now. Bust brain Hannah lived out in the sun, leaning back in the cafeteria, looking up at the ceiling and wondering about everything and nothing all at once. Right here, right now, it was their job to keep the aristocrat’s thoughts in check- to bring her back to the present, where she belonged. 

“Don’t worry about it. Keep going. ‘M gonna keep you warm.”  
Her tone didn’t allow for protest. Hannah was to keep getting ready for a fruitful night’s rest, and nothing more; it was her only job. Just stand there, and go about her business.  
But Hannah knows it could never be that simple between them, and perhaps, she mused, that was why she loved them so much. 

  
“Amanda?” She said quietly, swallowing to encourage the saliva to return to her mouth. “Come take your medicine.”  
A hand made contact with the small of her back, fitted comfortably against Akko’s stomach, and she jumped a little- she hadn’t realized how close the fiery-haired witch had gotten, bumping her head against the brunettes to prompt her in pulling Hannah away from the counter. She didn’t like that they seemed to have this secret, telepathic understanding that never ceased to surprise her. She was enthralled with it. 

“Yeah, of course, princess.” Amanda squeezed in between her and the sink, using the strength of her arms to hoist her up to sit atop the little bit of counter space left.   
Amanda and Akko didn’t have a mysterious bone in their bodies. Unlike the ocean, there was no deep, dark depth within them- only light, that shined on every dastardly creature that thrived. What you see, in the metaphorical sense, is what you get- and Jennifer, does Hannah like what she sees. 

A short, muffled groan put a stop to her breath as gentle teeth worked at her nape, scraping at the empty, unpainted canvas. Discovering the potential for something new was one of Akko’s many talents, one she found herself reaping the rewards from frequently. Her accuracy was a little lacking, clumsily clicking her teeth together after going too fast, but her dedication more than made up for it, redoubling her efforts to get a proper hold on her skin, biting down just hard enough to leave shallow indents.  
Besides, if Hannah wanted someone wired, she wouldn’t have said yes to that first date. 

Amanda’s other hand came up to press against the side of her head, thumb stroking her temple as she scratched at Hannah’s scalp- forcing her body to deal with the turmoil of wanting to melt and relax, or fidget and move, do something with the energy beginning to rebuild itself in her gut.   
“You look tired.”  
Hannah smirked up at her, gripping the tile around Amanda’s thighs a little tighter.  
“Gee, thanks, love. You’re as charming as always.”  
She pulled her pelvis away, just a little, forcing Akko to hold her tighter, blunt nails lightly scratching at porcelain skin. It was a silent threat- ‘No more moving. Not your job.’ It was a familiar game that the three of them shared; she supposed that was where the most fun came from, in there being more than two, at any given time. Aside from the warmth they sparked in her heart, their play and replay of ‘cats and mouse’ never seemed to get old when two sets of everything were involved. Earlier, Hannah had been a cat.  
But every good actor knew that, eventually, the call for a different role would appear, and Hannah always did make a very good mouse. 

“When we get back into bed, you should take middle tonight.”  
Amanda kissed the corner of her mouth, letting her shadow cloak them in darkness, shielding them for the bastardized fluorescent light that always served to make a bad day worse. “It’s comfiest there, and you’ve been stressed.”  
Hannah let herself be kissed, and kissed in return, nipping at the presence of Amanda’s bottom lip, tongue peeking out just enough to soothe it, though the action was the least apologetic thing she’d ever done. 

“We could get there faster, if I were left to my own devices.” She huffed, nonchalantly, as if Akko weren’t slowly inching her underwear down on the left side, teeth migrating from her nape to her neck. Amanda grinned, playing with the undone buttons draped over Hannah’s chest.   
“That’s not what you need right now, though. Ever hear of stopping and smelling the roses?”   
She could smell Amanda’s body wash, alright- masculine, and the farthest from flowers that a scent could be. Coupled with Akkos, something more feminine, but still distant from nature in that sense, Hannah had half a mind to curse ‘those roses’ for getting in her way. She let her forehead drop to Amanda’s collar bone, when the warmth of Akko’s palm ventured low enough to press between the apex of her thighs.   
  
Hannah’s body reacted rather slowly- this wasn’t the first time she’d been touched, that night, and the comfortable, familiar sensation quelled the fire in her gut more than it ignited it, which was apparently what Akko had wanted; her rougher nips fading into gentle, apology kisses.   
“Open your legs for me, a lil’ more?” She whispered, pressing her lips just behind her ear. Hannah didn’t do so much as nod, allowing Akko’s leg to push between hers enough to keep her steady, forcing her up a bit, close enough to feel Amanda’s breath better on her face.   
  
Normally, when they were riled up like this, Amanda would be taking up a more active part. Her solid patience never failed to surprise her, in moments like this- despite her impulsive attitude, she held the reins firmly in her grasp, guiding them where they needed to go amidst the chaos. Today, that took the physical form of holding Hannah’s head steady, while she stole the air from her lungs, distracting her long enough to let Akko work.

Hannah arched her back when a finger pushed past her wetness again, pulling a deep, gravely nose from her throat, made all the more muted by Amanda’s lips. Akko bit at it to reaffirm the point that it was her that was in control.   
Lazily resting a thumb below her chin, Amanda urged her to open her mouth, parting it enough to press the invasive digit against Hannah’s tongue.   
“I wonder,” eyes tinted with an almost malevolent amusement kept her still. “If you can keep quiet, even when you don’t have to? For the fun of it, not out of necessity.”  
Hannah shivered, refusing to look away, for fear of giving in too quickly. Akko slid her finger out, to introduce a second, inviting a fresh round of warmth to ruin another pair of Amanda’s boxer shorts.   
“I bet you can’t.” She continued, tilting her head to the side, relaxing her jaw. “You’re always so appreciative, when Akko’s doing you like this. Bet you’d choke, if you tried.”

It was a challenge, one Hannah was already losing, keening at the gentle movements causing white-hot electricity to climb the length of her spine. Their games were never fair, but each of them were stubborn, in ways that called to question if their relationship was really built to last. Hannah didn’t very much like questions like that, though, and so she elected to ignore them. 

Amanda removed her thumb, and replaced it with her pointer, running it along the pointed canines that stood out from the rest of Hannah’s teeth. She knew exactly the time of mark they made, and how much power Hannah didn’t know she had with them- though she speculated she was, little by little, figuring it out. They were a blessing and a curse, a sharp pain and a dull pressure, the same teeth that’s left Amanda’s own skin a reddened, raw mess.  
She liked to think she’d more than earned a returned favor. 

“Just a little more, Akko. Keep it light.”  
Akko readjusted her hand to push the heel against Hannahs’s clit, holding it as still as she could while she kept up the relatively slow pace. This could be just as hard for her as it was for Hannah, sometimes- her boundless energy demands she go faster, bite down harder, move her body more roughly. It was Amanda’s fingers tracing her tensed jaw that reminded her to keep it consistent. 

Hannah moaned, muffled by her makeshift gag, trying to move in any way that would get her more of something- she was given an inch, and she wanted a mile. Her attempts to grind down into Akko’s hand were futile, as Amanda forced her to stay upright, removing her hand from her mouth to curl it confidently around her throat.  
It was never enough to cut off her airflow, but it was always timed just right- the perfect amount of pressure, at any given time. It told her to ‘stay-put’, and made many promises, like ‘be good and you’ll be done soon’. Over the years, though, Hannah had learned never to trust them. Amanda was always clear about what she wanted, yes, but when it came to the act of getting it, the lines grew a bit blurry.

Or maybe that was just Hannah’s vision, eyes growing wet with her arousal and frustration. She couldn’t beg, not like this, not unless Amanda told her she could. She could feel Akko pushed against her back a little more firmly, resituating her knee, which means-  
Hannah whined, screwing her eyes shut when Akko’s finger grazed against just the right spot; the spot she loved just as much as she hated. It was her cheat code, her short fuze- depending on the kind of moment they were having, it was a point of torture just as much as it was for pleasure. Right now, she wanted her to focus on it, to bring her to the familiar heights she craved, but the way she edged around it told her they wasn’t planning on ending it that quickly.  
  
“You’re going to feel so good after this.” Amanda’s voice was a dangerous thing to add to the mix. She risked finishing it too quickly, depending on what she said; her goal was to push Hannah to the very brink, and yank her back- Push too far, and she could ruin the whole thing.   
“So good, and so relieved.”  
Hannah had gotten stuck in her own head, before, and of course, they noticed. Now, her brain was moving too quickly for her body, reaching farther and farther into the future, searching for her release. Far too busy for existential dissection. 

The auburn-haired girl bit the inside of her cheek and moaned again, hips stuttering after Akko thrusts her fingers a little too harshly. One she started, it was difficult to stop, Akko’s desire to go at her more intensely being just about the only thing that could turn the brunette away from her and Amanda’s original goal. That was the hard part about two dominant forces being involved, especially when it seemed they could never stop competing. Amanda reached down, grabbing the other girls’ wrist to still her- Akko pulled her face away from Hannah’s body enough to look Amanda in the eye. They’d switched from the mildly, intimidating expressions they’d once worn, looking much more childish in the fact that they couldn’t agree on where they were taking this. 

Akko huffed, resisting the urge to pout, as Amanda scrunched up her nose.   
Before either could say a word about it, Hannah’s moan turned into a pitiful noise of disappointment. In her mind, one thought reigned supreme, and it had everything to do with the fact that Akko had stopped moving.   
“Please-” She rasped, peeking her eyes open just enough to plead like her life depended on it. “Please, please don’t, don’t-” Her legs trembled, and she was on the verge of tears. Weakly, she lifted an arm from its place on the counter, fingers curling against the hands in her shorts.   
Oh, how cruelly her peak was slipping from her grasp.   
Amanda let go quickly, sitting up straight as she tried to fix it.   
“I’m sorry, we’re sorry- it’s okay.” She leaned forward to kiss her in short, firm bursts. “Here, you’re almost there, yeah? Almost there.”

Akko moved her other arm to hold Hannah up, just below her ribcage, as she went back to doing what she was doing- the slow procession of thrusts progressing into something more her speed. It was a shock to Hannah’s system, the abrupt shock, followed by more advanced treatment; like dunking your head in a bucket of cold water, before being thrown back into the hot tub. She writhed in Akko’s arms, and this time, they let her- let her pant and whine and enjoy it as she saw fit.  
Hannah clung to Amanda’s sides, as the taller witch showered her with affection; nips to the space just behind her ear, kisses along her jaw, fingers tugging gently at her hair. It was beginning to overwhelm her exactly how she’d wanted it too, and she could feel the heat bloom properly again, the flames burning her up from the inside out. 

Almost there, indeed. Hannah began to move again, twisting a bit, arching up on her tippy toes as her spiral of need and desperation came to a crashing halt, shaking her to her core. Her nails left deep, painful trails along Amanda’s waist, and Akko growled, embracing her more tightly as her voice reached a fever pitch.   
Akko’s hand was soaked, and Amanda was wincing from the string of rough scratches, but Hannah was still reeling and that’s all that mattered. Acting fast, Amanda slid down off her perch, standing to let Hannah lean into her and whimper through the rest of her orgasm with her face pressed against her chest. Akko kept her fingers curled, her movements slowed to a gentle, barely-there tour of all of Hannah’s hot spots. 

She an Amanda shared a guilty look. The whole point of this was to keep Hannah all nice and sleepy, so that she’d be all cuddly for the rest of the night- orgasm denial was not a favorite of hers, and the cost of the sexual frustration often outweighed the reward of the outcome, in her case. It hadn’t been their plan to yank the carpet out from under her, so to speak, so quickly.  
Akko swallowed nervously. Maybe if they pretended they were none the wiser, she’d forgive them more quickly.  
  
The tides could change rather quickly, out along jagged shore- and like the sea, like people, Hannah could bite back in an instant. A tired, disheveled, very displeased (and somehow, satisfied) hum came from her lips, as she rubbed her cheek against Amanda’s front.   
“I’m going to kill you both.”  
They could only hope that today, their little ocean would be merciful. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO I HAVENT WRITTEN SMUT IN ALMOST 2 YEARS but heyyyyy have this
> 
> Not Beta Read, we die like men.  
> This was originally going to be pure introspection, on how Hannah views human relationships and how important it is that Akko and Amanda simplify it for her, but then my brain decided it was 'explicit content' time. 
> 
> THIS IS A RARE PAIRING but I hope it gets more love in the future <3  
> I'll be doing more polls over on my Tumblr in the future for more rarepair fics like this, so keep an eye out on @GayMentality!


End file.
